


Dear thingy ✶ Fred Weasley

by femmefataleeee



Series: diaries of a lost love story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gringotts Wizarding Bank
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefataleeee/pseuds/femmefataleeee
Summary: “[...] Un duende se acercó a él entregando un baúl que contenía galeones y otros artículos, luego fue detenido por otro individuo que también le entregó hojas de papel tratando de sonreír y lucir amigable. Al primer elfo no pareció gustarle el gesto de murmurar algo como "es una tontería", pero George fingió no escuchar y agradeció al segundo elfo con un movimiento de cabeza. [...] "Fred vivió por el amor que tenía por Lyria y todo aquello se encuentra expresado en su fiel diario.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: diaries of a lost love story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201946





	Dear thingy ✶ Fred Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Es una historia corta que solo consta de un capítulo  
> Lo que leerán a continuación son una serie de pagina de un diario NO cartas jsjsjs eso en parte es obvio pero igual quiero dejarlo en claro  
> Fred [1 de abril de 1978] entra a Hogwarts en 1989 y lo deja el 27 de abril de 1996.  
> Lyra [1981] entra como Luna y Ginny en 1992.El personaje es d emi prioridad, de ahí lo otros personajes mencionados son de la escritora J.K Rowling.  
> La muerte de Fred ocurre aproximadamente el 2 de mayo de 1998.  
> espero que les guste!!!!

En el funeral de Fred, su hermano se puso de pie con la cabeza agachada y caminó por el pasillo central del gran banco mágico para llegar a un elfo que estaba sentado detrás del banco principal En el pasillo se levantó un zumbido: había mucha gente, amigos, parientes, conocidos . Y también algunos curiosos.

Era tradición que la última despedida tuviera lugar en Gringotts: nadie estaba realmente muerto hasta que los seres queridos vaciaban el cofre del difunto.

Y en su familia,había sido elegido para pronunciar el discurso fúnebre en honor al gemelo.

Un duende se acercó a él entregando un baúl que contenía galeones y otros artículos, luego fue detenido por otro individuo que también le entregó hojas de papel tratando de sonreír y lucir amigable. Al primer elfo no pareció gustarle el gesto de murmurar algo como "es una tontería", pero George fingió no escuchar y agradeció al segundo elfo con un movimiento de cabeza.

" Fred no sabía cómo odiar, ¿saben? Sonreía y bromeaba todo el tiempo, incluso cuando su vida estaba siendo estafada injustamente - una pequeña lágrima recorre en su rostro obligando al chico a dejar de hablar para respirar profundamente tratando de comportarse y luego recuperarse - esto era lo que siempre conseguía. pensamiento. Y, sin embargo, Fred era una persona como todos los demás, ¿saben? Fred sufrió y odió como cualquier otra persona. Solo que él era bueno para disimularlo, siempre con una gran sonrisa - George trató de imitarlo, pero las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro otra vez convirtiendo su expresión en una especie de mueca - estos papeles que no querían darme contienen todos lo de Fred. vida, cada pequeño rastro de su ser - la sonrisa se agitó de nuevo - tal vez no debería leerlos, son cosas privadas. Pero creo que Fred quiere hacernos saber lo que estaba pensando. Y también creo saber lo que estaba pensando en su último momento" - suspiró y colocó el baúl a sus pies abriendo unas páginas de pergamino dobladas y empezó a leer.

_12 de abril de 1994_

_Querido diario,_

_no es bueno, es horrible, parezco una niñita_

_Querida "cosa",_

_tal vez eso sea mejor._

_Hoy vi a una niña. Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo, hay muchas chicas aquí en Hogwarts, incluso los fantasmas que corren por aquí lo saben. Por cierto, es mejor que tengas cuidado con Peeves, él no es realmente "respetuoso" con las cosas de otras personas, aunque creo que me tiene algún tipo de respeto, y también George, por supuesto. Pero probablemente sea solo porque somos iguales._

_De todos modos no importa, mejor evitar todas las eventualidades, ¿verdad? Aparte de este discurso sobre Peeves, les estaba diciendo que he visto a esta chica. Caminaba por los pasillos al lado de una chica con extravagantes gafas rosas las dos iban ofreciendo a todos un periódico lleno de rarezas. "El Quisquilloso", creo que así dijo que se llama. O al menos eso creo. Yo no estoy familiarizado con los periódicos._

_Y todos seguían burlándose de ellas, a menudo ignorándolas. Pero igual sonrió y siguió hablando, como si a la gente realmente le importara lo que tenía que decir. Creo que su nombre es Lyra._

_Lyra ... ese es un bonito nombre, ¿sabes? .tiene el pelo largo color miel y ojos cerosos que reflejan los tormentosos cielos de Londres._

_Y hoy, mirándola, no pude evitar sentirme como en casa._

_15 de abril de 1994_

_Querida "cosa",_

_hoy la volví a ver. Creo que es amiga de mi hermana, o al menos creo que cree que lo es porque, en cuanto vio a Ginny, la golpeó con un torrente de palabras.Hace unos días en astrología descubrí que Lydra es el nombre de una constelación y creo que tiene mucho que ver con ella,siempre está brillando y está demasiado llena de vida. así que supongo que voy a prestarle más atención a astrologia_

_15 de mayo de 1994_

_Hola "cosa",_

_Lyra me está acechando. Vamos a la misma escuela, así que supongo que está bien verla a menudo._

_Hoy se me acercó y empezó a hablar de Gorgosprizzi. ¿Puedes creerlo si te digo que recuerdo el nombre? Gorgosprizzi, me dijo que su padre le habló de eso antes de que se durmiera, son pequeñas criaturas que te entran en la cabeza y confunden tus ideas. Y mi cabeza está llena de eso._

_Si ella supiera cuántos tengo en mi cabeza, tal vez estaría asustada._

_O tal vez no, tal vez ella estaría interesada y me vería como un caso clínico. Tengo que recordar eso, tal vez me hagan revisar mi cabeza ..._

_Está bien, estoy loco. Parezco una niñita .Si George solo leyera estas líneas, nunca dejaría de burlarse de mí._

_Septiembre de 1994 - fecha indefinida._

_Querida "cosa",_

_descubrí que Lyra tiene la misma edad que Ginny. En realidad, la cosa es un poco extraña. No es que tuviera nada de malo, solo que tenía la edad de mi hermana._

_A pesar de eso, he estado pensando en ella todo el verano como un muggle común. Si todavía la pienso, me sonrojo de vergüenza._

_Evidentemente, George se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, de hecho nunca dejó de mirarme como si estuviera enfermo . Si a todo esto le sumamos que yo también caí en una de sus estúpidas bromas y, en medio de mi demencia, me trague una pastilla de vómito, todo adquiere un aura aún más trágica._

_Ah, perdóname si no he escrito en tanto tiempo pero ciertamente no puedo llevar el diario ni nada en casa, ¿crees? Es decir, podrían leerte.podrían leerte. Y ciertamente no quiero que me vean como una mariquita. Incluso menos si Ron te lee, la situación se volvería inhabitable y fácilmente me chantajearía. No, la madriguera no era una opción, así que dejarte bien protegido en la escuela sin nadie más que los elfos domésticos era la mejor solución, y había sobornado a Dobby con un par de calcetines para que no tocara nada en absoluto._

_Soy un genio del crimen, de eso no hay duda._

_18 de abril de 1995_

_Querida "cosa",_

_perdón por la larga espera, pero estaba muy ocupado y no_

_hace poco más de un año, vi a Lyra por primera vez. Si pienso que ahora, un año después, parece que no puedo vivir sin disfrutar de sus tímidas sonrisas, la pregunta que surge es: ¿cómo me sentí en casa dentro de estos muros? Y peor aún ,quiero que llegue septiembre pronto._

_Dios, me veo como una especie de nerd,no creo que haya estudiado nunca, fíjate. Pero el deseo de volver a la escuela nunca había sucedido antes._

_Soy una especie de versión masculina de Hermione Granger ... qué horror. Quiero decir, no por Hermione, sino por la idea de reducirme a una máquina de estudio como ella. Definitivamente no es para mí, el estudio._

_Soy más del deportivo, del tipo fiesta. No soy un ratón de biblioteca. Aunque, admito que entré a la biblioteca, solo para seguir a Lyra. Si George lo supiera sin lugar a dudas, podría matarme o peor aún, negarme como gemelo. Ni siquiera sé si se puede hacer, pero da una buena idea. Para nosotros, la biblioteca es una zona prohibida._

_23 de mayo de 1995_

_Hola "cosa", lo_ _afirmó: Odio a Lyra Lovegood._

_Hoy traté de gastarle una broma. Pero nada, simplemente no reaccionó. Continuó justificando todo con su "Nargilli"._

_La odio, odio a Lyra Lovegood porque es la única que no se ríe de mis chistes, no se enoja con mis bromas._

_La odio porque se las arregla para ser completamente indiferente. Hombre ,desearía que fuera yo. Sin mencionar que no quiero que sea indiferente, ¡por la barba de Merlín! Quiero decir, no quiero ser indiferente con ella, quiero que se fije en mí, porque está claro que no me es tan indiferente como quiero que crea ... Dios, soy un estúpido. Dios, soy estúpido. Me estoy convirtiendo en una parte importante del club de la "pandilla de mandriles tartamudos cabezones". Quizás pronto reciba el reconocimiento de "Miembro del mes" o "Miembro fundador" o la tarjeta VIP, todavía no sé cómo funciona. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sé si existe un club así. Si no existe, siempre puedo crearlo. Tal vez encuentro a alguien más idiota que yo y me engaño a mí mismo pensando que soy normal._

_A veces soy simplemente estúpido. Pero realmente tonto, no tonto gracioso ni nada por el estilo. Lo mejor es que duerma, si puedo. Últimamente he estado pensando en ella. parezco una niña sin salida, no hay manera.Como el año pasado, tengo que dejarte en la escuela nuevamente este año, hice los mismos arreglos con Dobby, así que ten la seguridad. volveré lo antes posible._

_1 de septiembre de 1996_

_Hola "cosa",_

_como puedes ver, he vuelto. Vi a Lyra esta mañana, estaba en el mismo carruaje que Ron, con su hermana y compañía, yo estaba con George y mi grupo. Pero la verdad era que quería que ella estuviera con nosotros, no con mi hermano. Dios, ¿cómo se supone que le voy a decir? Porque en serio, no creo que pueda hacerlo. No lo parece, pero soy un gran cobarde.La verdad es que estoy tan absorto en verme a mí mismo como un ganador que me aterroriza perder. También porque no sé manejarlo, el rechazo ... Dios, ¿qué haces cuando te rechazan?_

_Sin embargo, en nuestro frente simplemente no hay novedades. Estamos hablando de pequeñas criaturas y periódicos extraños._

_Ah, hay algo nuevo: leí algunas páginas de su extraño periódico. No es que entendiera mucho, pero pareció disfrutar el hecho, así que estoy satisfecho. Tal vez no me veía tan desesperado, al menos eso espero. Quizás nos estamos acercando un poco más, quién sabe. Después de todo, ella también sonrió hoy, es un gran logro._

_Ah, claro que escondí el periódico, no puedo dejar que nadie me lo robe._

_De acuerdo, soy como una niña obsesionada, ¿y qué? No es mi culpa._

_Todo es culpa del Gorgosprizzi que vive en mi cabeza , no hay alternativa._

_9 de enero de 1996_

_Querida "cosa",_

_George realmente ha estado conmigo últimamente, no he tenido un segundo aliento. Por no hablar del ogro de falda rosa. Dios, esta mujer es odiosa._

_De todos modos, comenzamos a tener reuniones nocturnas llamadas E.D, también conocido como Ejército de Dumbledore, con chicos y, por supuesto, también está Lyra. Es lindo._

_La noche anterior se había manchado ligeramente la frente con polvo, el residuo de un aturdidor arrojado a un maniquí explotado. De todos modos, me armé de valor y le limpie la frente, su piel es tan suave. Y ella sonrió agradeciéndome. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo elegante y armoniosa que es su voz? Dios, esta es la voz más hermosa que he escuchado Y estoy desesperado, como si fuera una novedad._

_De cualquier manera, lo mejor de estas reuniones es que además de vernos al menos una vez al mes, practicamos la lucha contra Quién-Tú-sabes para asegurar un futuro mejor._

_Y lo hago por ella, porque ella es mi futuro, de eso estoy seguro. caramba, parezco casi maduro._

_27 de abril de 1996_

_Querida cosa:_

_Hice mis maletas rápidamente para poder escribirte un poco. Porque seguro que no puedo llevarte conmigo, ¿crees? No, te dejaré en el castillo, esperando poder volver por ti. O te dejo aquí hasta que un niño curioso y enamorado como yo te encuentre. Y entonces quizás decida confiarte sus dolores._

_Eso sería muy divertido. Tal vez busque a Lyra Lovegood y se pregunte si realmente se casó con Fred Weasley, el tipo que la amaba tanto, el tipo complejo y paranoico que hizo todo lo posible por verla sonreír._

_Quizás mi hijo lo encuentre, esto sería una fuente de enorme hilaridad. Porque mi hijo seguramente será un pequeño como yo, tan guapo como Lyra. Y se burlará de mí como lo haría George. Quizás entonces nos pregunte cómo me las arreglé para declararme y cómo han evolucionado las cosas, quién sabe._

_De todos modos, nada, nos iremos pronto, así que tendré que despedirme de Lyra. Pero la volveré a ver: mi hermano y yo queremos abrir una tienda de bromas. Y sin duda será el más conocido del planeta, así que tendrá que venir aquí. Si luego creo algo en Nargilli u otra de sus criaturas, entonces sin la menor duda vendría, simplemente no pude resistir. O eso espero._

_Y nada, quería darte las gracias, querida "cosa"._

_Gracias por poder desahogarme, derramar sobre ti mis frustraciones y alegrías amorosas, confiar en las sonrisas tímidas de Lyra y ... bueno, gracias por todo, has sido una gran confidente. Además, nunca me juzgaste ... Dios mío, parezco un idiota. De hecho, lo soy y tú me ayudaste a aclararlo._

_Y, para ti que vendrás después, recuerda no ser un idiota como yo: dile de inmediato lo que sientes, no seas masoquista como yo. Porque, créeme, estar en mi situación es estresante y agotador. Si alguna vez encuentras a tu Lyra, no te la pierdas y dalo todo, ella merece saber cómo te sientes. Y luego, quién sabe, tal vez intente lo mismo. Y soy tan hipócrita al darte este consejo que, por mi parte, no seguiría porque definitivamente soy un yo autodestructivo, pero estoy seguro de que evitar todo este castigo autoinfligido es lo mejor. Pero estoy seguro de que eres más o menos como yo, así que me estoy quedando sin aliento._

_La verdad es que si tuviera unas horas más, iría a buscarla y le diría lo que siento. Pero el tiempo se acaba y no tengo otras opciones, así que eso es todo._

_Adiós, mi querido confidente._

_1 de mayo de 1998_

_Querida "cosa", estaba desempolvando mi dormitorio por la noche, después de ingerir una gran dosis de poción multijugos y convertirme en Neville, y te encontré justo donde te dejé, no podía creerlo. Sabes, estaba convencido de que nunca te volvería a ver, ya que no he visto a Lyra en un año. Aún así, mis sentimientos no han cambiado realmente._

_Ha pasado un año, han pasado cosas, pero ella siempre ha sido una especie de obsesión. A menudo me he preguntado qué haría si ella viniera a la tienda pero, todavía no sé si fue por suerte o por mala suerte, nunca vino, así que escapé._

_Pero ahora ya no puedo escapar._

_Sabes, mañana es la batalla final. Y estamos sitiados._

_Dios, casi da miedo salir de la habitación en la que nos refugiamos._

_Pero ahí está Lyra, cuando la vi sentí que tenía que agradecer a todos, porque todavía estaba viva. Había escuchado que fue secuestrada, ella junto a su hermana, pero afortunadamente la salvaron, claro y a su hermana también ._

_De lo contrario, me habría ido en poco tiempo._

_Ella es tan hermosa, incluso si desde el rostro delgado se pueden ver los huesos de la cara. Pero sigue siendo hermosa. Y sonríe, su sonrisa es tan plena que me hace olvidar todo. Mañana la protegeré, quiero que viva. ¿Qué haría yo si muriera? Probablemente pasaría mi vida haciendo pastillas o dulces que me recordaran el sonido de su risa._

_Porque hoy, por primera vez, la hice reír. Fue una broma tonta, una broma estúpida. Pero con ella salió bien. No Nargles u otros animales extraños. Una risa plena y atronadora. Una risa como solo Lyra Lovegood puede tener._

_Juro que tan pronto como todo termine, me declararé. Le diré que la amo, y no importa si George o quien sea que me llame mariquita. Después de todo, ¿qué tiene de malo estar enamorado? ¿No se conocieron nuestros padres y se enamoraron justo dentro de estas paredes?_

_Entonces, no importa lo que digan los demás, me declararé. Lamento que haya tardado tanto en tomar esta decisión, pero ahora ya no importa._

_Ella merece saber lo que siento, merece saber que, anoche, no pegué un ojo para mirar su perfil e imprimirlo bien en mi mente. Y ella también merece saber cómo sonreí la primera vez que la vi después de un año, porque recordé cada pequeño detalle de esa cara y con él cada pequeño vicio, como el menos obvio de casar el peso de una pierna con la otra. otras cuando está en agitación o soplar el cabello de la frente cuando está agitada._

_Parezco un acosador, pero no es mi culpa. La culpa es de Lyra, porque es como es, tan malditamente perfecta. Adorable._

_Y me está volviendo loco, así que tengo que decírselo. Quiero decir, ¿quién me aguantaría si estuviera más loco que cuando no lo estoy ahora? Ninguno, así lo decidí._

_Voy a mirarla directamente a los ojos y decirle que la amo. Porque ahora es obvio, hasta las paredes de aquí se han dado cuenta. O las escaleras. Sin mencionar los fantasmas, es posible que ya estemos en boca de todos._

_"Lyra y Fred, una historia épica"_

_Dios, realmente soy un mariquita. Pero no me importa, lo acepté ahora. Y sufriré las consecuencias con la cabeza en alto_

_Con un poco de suerte, te diré mañana que somos pareja._

Estas son las palabras que Fred escribió en su diario - George se permitió una pequeña sonrisa por el amor que su hermano había reservado para la niña, una sonrisa que apareció varias veces durante la lectura, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que su nombre era el más mencionado, obviamente después de Lyra, 

\- " ya saben, nunca lo habría llamado mariquita, me hubiera alegrado por él. Lo más probable es que hubiera dicho algo como "recuerda que seré tu padrino" o algo así. Pero la verdad es que, en este momento, realmente no sé qué decir, aparte de que Fred era la persona más valiente que he conocido, era leal y un buen amigo. Y estaba enamorado, esto siempre debemos recordarlo. Quizás también como advertencia para no perder el tiempo. Porque ahora, todas estas palabras en el papel, hablan solo de sueños, esperanzas y deseos para un futuro potencial que ha sido aplastado por una maldición implacable Dos palabras, que acaban con todo ". George se interrumpió sin poder contener las lágrimas, el padre se le acercó tomando el baúl sintiendo que su hijo no tendría que volver a hablar.

Y la verdad era que no había nada más que decir, las palabras expresadas primero por Fred en esas páginas desordenadas y luego por George como reflejo expresaban plenamente la sensación de pérdida que había sufrido la familia Weasley. Y, con ellos, toda la gente se reunió allí.


End file.
